The Sun and the Rain
by Sinnclaire
Summary: He was the sun in her rain, the fire that would warm her in times when she was cold. She was the light in his darkness, the one that he could run to whenever he felt down. They really wouldn't admit it, but all they really needed was each other.


**TITLE:** The Sun and the Rain

**PAIRING:** Natsu x Lucy  
**SUMMARY:** He was the sun in her rain, the fire that would warm her in times when she was cold. She was the light in his darkness, the one that he could run to whenever he felt down. They really wouldn't admit it, but all they really needed was each other.

**A/N: **Hello people! It's my first time writing for fairy tail so please be good. (Surprisingly, it's harder to write for, than FFXIII.) Feel free to point out my flaws and stuff. Also, sorry if Natsu seems OOC? Idk. I just felt wrong about the way I wrote him. Hmm. Aside all that, enjoy!

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia sat on her usual place at the guild's bar, drink in hand, looking extremely bored.

Her head was resting on her left hand and her mug was in front of her, held by her right.

The blonde-haired mage looked around the place as she sat straight took a sip of her hot chocolate- it was raining outside. She slumped down onto the counter again.

Lucy had a love-hate relationship with the rain. And no, it does not have anything to do with a certain Juvia Lockser.

She loved the rain because she thought it was beautiful. The peace that could be seen in the world outside the windows was really calming. It wasn't something you'd see in a busy city such as Magnolia every day. She remembered how she loved to sneak out to bathe in the rain as a child. She always tried to escape, despite her father being totally against the idea. He thought it was unlady-like. She didn't care.

But she didn't like the rain, well, because it was rain. She couldn't do jobs...well, she could, except that it would be really hard to when it rained. Even so, she needed the jewel to pay her rent.

And so she was stuck in the guild building with the familiar faces she got to know over the course of about six months.

Fairy Tail? There's nothing new, _really_.

But of course, everything was as _loud_ as ever.

Elfman was lecturing Macao's son, Romeo, on what he calls the "Basics of Being a Man." Gray- surprisingly, he managed to keep his clothes on today- was having a chat with fellow guildmate Cana, whom Lucy was sure was persuading the ice mage to have a drink. That girl never has enough. Juvia was looking at them kind of strange though, which is really nothing to be worried about. No matter who you are, she will glower at you if you get close to Gray. Unless of course, your name is Erza Scarlet. Nab was in front of the request board, as usual. And by the way, he was just in front of it, just standing there. He's been there for the past hour, or days, not that he ever has the guts to take a job. Erza was eating her favourite strawberry cake while talking animatedly with Wendy. Lucy smiles from where she sits. They seem to be in a good mood.

Somewhere near Titania and the Sky Dragon Slayer, Charle and Lily had their own little chat. It was strange that Gajeel didn't bring Lily with him on his job today, Lucy thought as she looked around more. He was overjoyed at the thought of finally getting his own cat- no one really knew why- to the point that he was moved to tears. Gosh, Gajeel was hard to understand.

Some people were beating each other up in the corner Bisca and Alzack just passed by. Lucy wonders why the guns magic users still aren't going out. Seems that everyone know they like each other...except them. She didn't see Team Shadow Gear around, or the Raijinshuu. Macao and Wakaba were probably doing a job today. That's not something you see everyday. It's unlikely, though. Master wasn't around either...

_'Hmm. Someone's missing...'_

Lucy sighed as she turned her back to the others, far too lazy to continue her scrutiny of her guildmates. She really did have a lot on her mind, despite the blank look on her face.

She was thinking about her father and mother. She also wondered about what to write in the next part of her novel. She wanted Levy to be able to read it as soon as possible. But really? How could she think properly with all the racket? It was raining, too, so she felt drowsy. It surprised her that all the guild members- well, most of them- could still be howling and jumping up and down at times like this. Plus there was rent to worry about. She could be doing a job right now. But again, it was raining really hard outside and she couldn't go on jobs without a certain pink-haired dragon slayer and his cute flying cat.

Then it struck her.

"Eh? Where are Natsu and Happy?" Her eyes widened and she sat up straight as she suddenly realized what was missing. Natsu wasn't there! That cleared up a lot of stuff, sort of. So that's why everything seemed so down and dead. The guild was lively enough without him, but really, Fairy Tail isn't Fairy Tail without Natsu Dragneel.

Nope, definitely not. Fairy tail wasn't the same without his stupid grin, and his pointy eyes. It was different without his challenges to duels that resound throughout the entire guild. It just didn't feel like it without his pink hair, or the sight of his six-pack. Then there was his-

_'Wait, Lucy! What the hell are you thinking about?'_

And the inner battle with herself begins.

"Neither of them have come in today yet," Mirajane halts her train of thought quickly, flashing her signature smile at Lucy- a smile that made the rainy days seem dry. Her warm, navy blue eyes were fixed on the blonde from behind the bar. "Strange, though. Natsu and Happy are usually early..." Mira trails off as she goes about arranging glasses and bottles. A frown made it's way to Lucy's face. She was worried about Natsu. Yes, she cared.

As his best friend, of course!

_Nothing more._

The s-class mage took notice of the uneasiness that suddenly wrapped itself in the air around Lucy. "But don't worry, Lucy. I'm sure both of them are doing fine!" she says cheerfully, attempting to bring the mood up a little. For some reason, it makes Lucy even more worried.

"Now that I think about it, they weren't at my house last night..." She bites her lip. "What if he got sick or something? I mean, it's really cold out..." The celestial-spirit mage straightens her jacket. The white-haired lady in front of Lucy giggles as she wipes the counter clean with a dish rag. This, to her, was the perfect opportunity to question Lucy about her love life. She's been linked to a lot of boys- Natsu, her teammate; Gray, who was thought to have interest in her; Hibiki Lates of Blue Pegasus, who seemed to like her; Loke, who also looks like he likes her but it's hard to tell since he's a playboy... and many others in line.

No, Mirajane wouldn't drop that topic, ever. Maybe she would...if Lucy would hurry up and get a boyfriend already.

"Lucy...I know you like Natsu, spill it out already." A familiar voice coming from her right says. The celestial spirit mage grits her teeth in annoyance and forces a smile on her face. She turns to her right slowly, stopping only when she's seen the face of the culprit. She looks at the now-occupied bar stool, giving the person presently seated there a sarcastic look. And she replies to his earlier statement.

"How about putting some clothes on?" Lucy reprimands, growling at the owner of the voice, who confirms is a certain porn- err...ice mage. It was none other than Gray Fullbuster, who was, by the way, topless and only wearing cargo pants. "And I do not like like Natsu! We're just teammates...aren't we?"

And Lucy could swear she heard Mira giggle.

"Mira-san!" Lucy snaps her head over to her left. She was definitely being bullied right now. Poor Lucy.

"Sorry, Lucy, but I agree with Gray."

"Bu-"

"Cut it, Lucy. It's so obvious." Gray remarks. Lucy turns red.

"What are you doing here anyway? Weren't you talking with someone over there?" The blonde points in the general direction of the tables to her right. If he doesn't move from that seat, she could just call Aquarius or something. Bad idea, though... Aquarius never really liked her. And she'd probably just brag about her boyfriend again. Forget that! Gray has embarrassed her enough. That wasn't just it though, since Lucy felt a pair of eyes glowering at her, bearing through her back. And she kind of had an idea of who that person was. Lucy sighs. Juvia was finally dropping the whole 'love rival' fantasy, too... Now that Gray's here beside her, Juvia's dying flames of jealousy would once again ignite. Pretty hot-blooded, for a water mage.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was supposed to do something...What was...?" He trails off, looking up as if the answer to his question was there. Gray scratches his head as he tries to recall the reason for his going into the bar.

Lucy eyes him with a look that was both questioning and irritated. She was sure Juvia was closer now. "What?"

"Damn it, I forgot what it was!"

Mira giggles again.

"Gray! Would you just-"

Lucy's sentence is cut short when the doors fly open. The rusty hinges screeched, and the wooden doors rebound off the walls they just hit. Everybody in the guild falls silent for a minute, turning their heads in the direction of the entrances to see who had just come in. However, when the person in question comes through the door, everyone turns away and proceeds to do whatever they were doing seconds earlier.

"Natsuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" A little ball of blue fluff comes flying into the blonde-haired mage's arms.

"Happy?" She looks at him, surprised at the flashy entrance he just made. Her eyes then fly to the door, seconds later. She was half-expecting it to burst open once more, and reveal the blue exceed's pink-headed partner; half-expecting him to greet her by charging in and screaming her name the same way Happy did. Then he would flash his usual cheeky grin her way. Oh and by the way, she thought that was kind of cute.

She smiles unconciously at the thought.

Now, where is he?

Lucy looks around the guild, finding that hers wasn't the only pair of eyes locked on the door where Happy made his entrance a while ago. She wasn't the only one expecting Natsu to bust in and proceed to pick a fight with Gray. Almost everybody had their vision glued to the entrance.

But her expectations were crushed bit by bit as she saw the guild members pry their eyes off the doors one by one. They knew he probably wasn't coming. Again came the frown.

"Oy, Lucy." She could hear Gray's voice coming from the side. "You're crushing the little guy, you know."

And her eyes widen as the muffled cries of a blue exceed reach her ears. Realizing that she still had Happy locked in her arms- his face shoved in her bosom, she let her grip on the cat loosen, but still kept a hold on him for fear that he might fall off her lap.

"Sorry, Happy," she says, a not-so-convincing smile tugging on her thin lips.

"You're mean, Lucy!" He wails. "Gray! Freeze her! She tried to kill me."

Juvia- who was now a small distance of eight feet from Gray- seemed to like the idea, as could be seen smiling in her own little corner.

"Hey, leave me out of this." The ice mage rolls his eyes.

"Clothes," Mirajane whistles. Gray's eyes widen. His pants had disappeared in the few minutes Lucy took her eyes off him. He had virtually no clothing right now, except those little black boxers that he seemed to have a thousand pieces of. And he had his necklace on, as usual...If that was counted as clothing.

"And wait, where's flamebrain anyway?"

Happy suddenly stopped crying- Lucy was pretty sure those were just Crocodile Tears, anyway. Pretty soon, he starts to cry again.

"Lucyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Where's Natsu! He's not at our house!" Happy pouts. "He's not at your house either!"

"Eh?" Lucy looks at him questioningly. "Wait, MY HOUSE?"

"He's not there!"

"That's not it..." The blonde mage sighs. "I mean, who gave you permission to- wait, nevermind."

"I wonder where that idiot went though," Gray takes a sip of the drink Mirajane had just slid in front of him- a watermelon shake?

_What is he doing? Is he trying to make summer out of the rain?_ Lucy thinks to herself. And they say she's the weird one.

"Maybe he was upset about yesterday," Cana pops out from Lucy's left, gesturing for Mira to get her another Tankard of her favourite alcohol.

"Where did you come from?" Lucy looks right and left, giving both Cana and Gray a weird expression. They _were_ originally somewhere over at the tables anyway. "Anyway, what was that about yesterday?" Lucy asks the card magician innocently.

"Oh right," Cana downs the entire contents of her Tankard and slams it on the counter. Mirajane quickly fills it up again. "You were on a job with Erza yesterday..."

The brunette licks her lips. "Gray, tell her. You were there, anyway."

Lucy quickly turns to the ice mage, who was half-finished with his watermelon shake.

"It isn't a really long story, actually," he starts. "He just got a clue as to where Igneel was, or could be. We picked up tips during the job."

"Aye!" Happy was quick to reply.

Gray runs his hands through his hair-and somewhere in the guild, Juvia falls to the ground. The ice mage then leans on the counter, his elbows propping him up.

"It really seemed like the real deal, people all confirmed it and said that a dragon that looked like Igneel was in the desert," he says.

"W- What happened, then?" Lucy asks, still holding her mug of hot chocolate now gone cold.

"It turned out to be just a really big desert salamander," Gray sighs. "But man, I would've gotten pissed if I was in his position."

"Aye..." Happy replies dejectedly. He could definitely feel for his partner. Natsu had been searching all his life for his foster-father. To find Igneel, you could say, is Natsu's goal in life.

Lucy sighs, carrying a worried expression on her face. She looks to her left, Cana had disappeared and is now back at her table with an entire barrel of whatever she was drinking when she came to the bar. Gray was still thinking about what he said. Sure, Natsu was his rival and all, but he was a bit worried for the guy. Mira and Happy were silent.

The blonde-haired celestial mage suddenly gets up on her feet.

"Mira-san, can you hand me my umbrella?" she turns to the white-haired barmaid who was smiling at her as if she'd been expecting Lucy to do this all along. Mirajane nods to her, and takes a simple, navy blue umbrella from the rack where Lucy asked her to keep it a few hours prior.

"O- oi, I think it's better to just leave him when he's like this," Gray looks at her. He wasn't actually surprised that Lucy would go out and try to find Natsu. She was determined though. She wouldn't change her mind. You could tell by the look on her face.

The Heartfilia heiress adjusts her red jacket, the hood and the sleeves lined by fur. It was her favourite. It belonged to her mother. She straightens her denim shorts, looking down at her black stockings and tan knee-high leather boots that seemed to be in place.

"I'm off," she smiles at both Gray and Mirajane, telling them not to worry because she'll bring Natsu back for sure. "Let's go, Happy!"

"Aye, sir!"

And the guild members stare after her as she walks out the door, umbrella in hand, Happy perched on her left shoulder.

The door closes behind her and she's off.

* * *

"Ahhhhh, what did I just agree to?" Lucy complains, pouting as she stares down at her reflection on a puddle drawn on the sidewalk by the heavy rainfall. She looks left and right left for any sign of a tuft of pink, but finds nothing even close.

"Do you think he's gone as far the East Forest?" Lucy turns to her exceed companion as she walks the streets of Magnolia. She looks down at the puddles, then to the body of water on her right, watching the falling drops of rain create ripples on the surface of the water. She stops in front of her apartment on Strawberry street, sighing as she stares at the building where she currently lives in. The window is closed. He couldn't be there. Happy was here too, and she knew Happy was partly the reason Natsu was able to sneak into her house.

"Aye."

"You're joking!" Lucy blurts out as she continues to walk, finding herself later at the cobblestone bridge where Natsu said he fought with Gildarts with when he was young.

She gives a sigh of disappointment. She and Happy have been all over the place. They passed by Natsu's house, and a few cafes. He didn't seem like he was in her apartment so the continued on. He wasn't at any place they've covered so far, not even on this bridge that Lucy was finally sure he would be standing on. They've even been to Kardia Cathedral and Lucy wasn't sure how much time had passed. Surely he's not at the Magnolia Station. Transportation would be the last thing he'd think about in times like this. Come to think of it, the only place she could ever think of him going to was the guild, her house, or some random restaurant. Of course he wouldn't go as far as Mount Hakobe just to mope, right?

"Maybe he's back at the guild already..." Lucy mutters in defeat.

The rain hasn't let up yet, and it doesn't look like it'll go away any time soon. In fact, it only seems like the rain got stronger, much to her dismay.

"Natsu!" She calls his name. Of course, she receives nothing in response. Maybe he was around the area and couldn't hear her through the rain pelting the ground and the wind? She decided to make her voice louder.  
"Natsu Dragneel! Where are you?"

"Natsu..." she hears Happy say sadly. "Where are you?"

* * *

Lucy and Happy have made it in so many places in town. This was the only time the blonde realized how big Magnolia really was, to think that Laxus wanted to destroy it at some point in time. He must've really been hella strong.

The wind howls. Lucy could tell that it had been getting stronger, and so did the rain.

"Natsu!" She calls out as they pass the South Park entrance- truthfully, she's been to the North, West and East entrances already- the place where Lucy assumed Natsu would confess his love to her one night. She later found out that he only wanted to borrow Virgo to help him dig a hole in the ground. Another disappointment.

That's Natsu for you.

The leaves rustle and dance to the song of the wind. The rain was so strong now that even anybody under the shade of a tree would get soaked. Lucy shivers as she struggles with Happy, who was now asleep on the bed he made under her jacket. She wishes she used a raincoat instead, or maybe she could've taken somebody with her. Gray would've been useful, or maybe even Erza. She used up Horologium's time already. She sighs for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

Then she hears something.

Lucy's head snaps in the direction of the biggest tree in the park. She was sure she sensed movement from that tree. The mage keeps a tight hold on her umbrella, her free hand already clutching Loke's key, her lips prepared to say the enchantments in order to throw open the gate of the Lion.

She cautiously approaches the tree, her footsteps growing heavy with uneasiness each times she takes a step. She was never cut out for combat, and Lucy knew that. But at least she was prepared, so maybe that would give her the upper hand in this battle. She had her spirits, anyway. They were her friends. They would protect her.

The blonde-haired mage swallows hard and peeks around the tree. Her eyes widen at the sight, and she drops her umbrella.

_Finally._

She jumps forward and pulls the person sitting on the soft grass of the park under the biggest tree.

"Lucy?" His eyes widen as she releases him from her clutches. He looks away from her.

"So this is where you were," she says softly as she picks up her umbrella and leans down beside the pink-haired dragon slayer she had searched for so frantically in the past few hours.

"What are you...?" He stares at her wide-eyed. His hair had fallen a bit in front of his face, shielding his forehead. And his clothes were soaked. Lucy gives him a mocking sigh.

"Hey, what are you looking all miserable for?" She jokes as she sits on the wet ground beside him. It's not like it matters anymore. Her clothes were soaked anyway.

"Lucy...you're all wet..." He looks down. "You shouldn't have..."

"Hey Natsu," she says jokingly and laughs. "You should speak for yourself. And besides..."

He raises his head to look at her, and finds her smiling back. "We're best friends, you could've told me what was wrong."

"We're Nakama. You said it yourself," her smile fades as she turns away from the dragon slayer. She smiles as she stares at the sky. God knows why she was feeling weird right now. Maybe she was just happy. She did find Natsu after all.

"Happy was really worried too," she unzips part of her jacket and reveals the sleeping exceed. He sure looked peaceful when he slept.

A silence takes over the two of them, the sounds of the rainstorm could be heard and the only lights visible were the ones in houses and the streetlights that were currently lit. Lucy sighs. She gets up on her feet and raises her umbrella over her head, not like it mattered anymore.

"Natsu, let's go back," she shivers. "It's getting cold too...You might get sick and-"

"Lucy," he gets up on his feet himself and looks at her. He gives her that cheeky grin she loves and smiles at him back. "Thanks."

"No problem," she giggles. "Now let's go! Geez, what's with the melodrama? You're so-"

_"Huh'tchoo!"_

Lucy sighs once more. "See what you get? Now you've got a cold."

"Geez Lucy," he sniffles. "It's really quiet outside right now and you're still being loud."

"Whatever!"

"Weirdo," Natsu laughs, turning away once more to sneeze.

"Don't blame me if you can't go on a job tomorrow!" The celestial-spirit mage pouts and turns away from the pink-haired boy. She walks a little faster and gets ahead of him a bit, but not far ahead enough for him to stay out of range of her navy blue umbrella.

"Wait up!" He catches up to her and puts an arm around her shoulder. Lucy blushes, thankful that the storm made the sky dark and Natsu probably couldn't see her right now. She sighs. He was a bit dense, but well, that's Natsu.

And so they walk to the guild in silence. Natsu's arm has long fallen off Lucy's shoulder, but the after-effects of his touch still haven't left her. A hundred scenes were playing in her mind right now- wild imagination. She was an author, after all.

They reach the front of the guild, when Natsu comes to a halt, turning to Lucy before he continues inside.

"Hey Luce," he says without looking her in the eye. Lucy could swear she saw him turn red...or maybe it was just a fever?

"Mm?"

"You're the best," he smiles, running off before her to bust in the guild's doors.

She froze where she stood, astounded at what she just heard. It made her happy somewhat. Maybe she really did like...no way.

"You _llllllllllllllike_ each other!" Happy cries as he flies out of Lucy's jacket and follows after Natsu.

She stood by the doorway, and the next thing she heard was something like _"Gray, you bastard! Fight me right now! How dare you walk around naked while everyone's freezing from the cold!"_

And he follows with a sneeze.

_"Idiot! That's just you! Don't pick fights when you're sick!"_

Lucy grins.

_"I can take you on even if I was sick, without both my arms!"_

_"You wanna go?"_

The blonde mage sighs to herself before she folds the umbrella and dries her shoes off on the mat.

_They never change.** He** never changes._

The bickering continues. Fairy Tail seemed more like it now that Natsu was back.

"I hope he doesn't."

_Because he'll always be my sun._


End file.
